DESCRIPTION: Stroke is a leading cause of functional disability with staggering economical and social impacts. In adult humans and non-human primates, there is excellent motor recovery after selective damage of the motor cortex or its descending pathways. Although there is considerable functional plasticity in the adult brain, the mechanisms underlying motor recovery following acute ischemic brain injury are poorly understood. The major goal of this proposal is to test the hypothesis that a central mechanism of functional restitution in motor recovery occurs through reorganization of the corticospinal projection from intact motor areas located ipsilateral to a subtotal brain lesion. There are two specific goals of this project. First, the investigators will study the corticospinal projection from the arm area of the cingulate motor cortex (M3) following resection of the ipsilateral arm area of the primary motor cortex (M1). Second, they will study the corticospinal projection from the arm area of M3 in lateralized isolation following ipsilateral resection of the arm areas in M1, the supplementary motor cortex (M2) and lateral premotor cortex.